Culpas
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Y con los ojos vacíos de vida, el lloro sobre su tumba…


**Titulo:** Culpas

**Genero:** Drama/Tragedia

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho es prpopiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi

**Sinopsis: **Y con los ojos vacíos de vida, el lloro sobre su tumba…

ººººº

El viento soplo con suavidad, como si no quisiera molestarlos en aquella triste tarde.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero del gran templo de la que una vez fue la gran maestra Genkai. Ahora reducida a una pequeña anciana que ya no esperaba mas de la vida que el fin. Su cara era tranquila pero sus ojos no mostraban más que tristeza. Ella había querido a la niña, casi tanto como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Lentamente se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada. No deseaba que vieran su rostro demacrado. Los demás lo entendían, ya que todos estaban sumidos en el mismo estado.

Mas adelante, Keiko lloraba amargamente, con Yusuke a su lado sosteniéndola de los hombros. No sabia que decir para consolarla, mas sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría hacer que dejara de llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado para que ella tuviera en que apoyarse.

Miro al resto de la sala, contemplando las expresiones de sus demás compañeros. Vio a Botan, con el rostro serio, sabiendo que ella solo trataba de verse fuerte. La vio dar un largo suspiro, para luego no poder contenerse y bajar la cabeza en sollozos ahogados. Era una lastima que Kooenma no pudiera venir. Sin embargo Kurama acudió de inmediato a sus lado, pasándole un brazo por sobre sus hombros, la chica parca apoyo la cara en su pecho y se desarmo en lágrimas, mientras el zorro la abrazaba en silencio.

Desvió la vista, posándola en su mejor amigo Kuwabara. Estaba frente a altar, de espaldas, pero sabia muy bien que el tampoco estaba en el mejor estado, cada tanto un temblor le recorría la espalda, pero siempre tratando de mantenerse firme. Estaba acompañado de su hermana, de pie a un lado. Su cara seria, sin un ápice de calidez, pero eso no quería decir que tampoco estaba triste.

Todos estaban acompañados, noto Yusuke. Excepto por él. Cuando lo vio, sintió que era la imagen más desgarradora de todas las que había visto. Allí se encontraba, en un rincón, solo, con la cabeza inclinada a un costado, lo que era una ironía porque debería ser el más tendría que estar acompañado en estos momentos.

Hiei, estaba sentado, solo, y una expresión carente de vida o alma, parecía como no se diera cuenta de nada. A Yusuke le recordó a la expresión de su madre, en su propio funeral, en esa expresión vacua antes de desmoronarse. Casi le parecía que en cualquier momento Hiei lo haría, agachar la cabeza y abrazar sus piernas escondiendo la cara en ellas, pero no lo hacia, lo que le preocupaba aun más.

Llevo a Keiko junto con Botan, con un gesto de los ojos le indico a Kurama que le siguiera. Ambos fueron hasta donde Hiei reposaba.

-¿Hiei…?

El aludido no contesto, ni siquiera parpadeo. Como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, muy lejos del llanto y la tristeza. Muy lejos de ese templo, de esa sala, donde estaban dando el funeral de Yukina.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro. No había nada que pudieran hacer por él ahora. Kurama le ayudo a incorporarlo y llevarlo a una habitación adonde pudieran recostarlo para estar tranquilo.

Mas tarde llevaron el féretro de Yukina al patio, dándole la apropiada sepultura.

Ninguna sabia el porque. Solo la encontraron un día en su habitación, con las venas abiertas por una daga de hielo a su lado, con los ojos carmín, totalmente apagados, mirando al cielo.

Genkai recito una oración, mientras los demás estaban parados contemplando la piedra. Mas lejos, ojos color sangre seguían el acontecimiento desde la habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

La noche cayó. Keiko se marcho junto con Kuwabara y Shizuru. Los demás se quedaron a dormir en el templo, habían dicho porque estaban cansados, pero en realidad era para cuidar del medio koorime, preocupados por su estado psíquico y emocional.

Genkai se fue a dormir. Mientras que los otros se quedaron a vigilar del chico, pero el no se había movido ni dicho nada en horas, por lo que decidieron dejarlo tranquilo esa noche.

Pero mientas ellos dormían, Hiei se incorporo, tomo su katana y salio.

Un grito los despertó a todos. Un grito lleno de dolor y de angustia.

Venia del patio. Para cuando llegaron, ya era tarde. Botan se cubrió la boca, horrorizada ante la grotesca escena.

Hiei estaba arrodillado, dándoles la espalda, y un charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

Yusuke dio cautelosos pasos, extendido su brazo para tocar su hombro. Pero antes de poder tocarlo, todo el cuerpo tembló, y un sollozo se escucho.

-Hiei, ¿pero que haz echo?-Yusuke le tomo el hombro, obligándole a darse vuelta, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

De sus ojos emanaban sangre. Hiei, con su katana, se había quitado la vista, y la sangre corría por su cara como si fue un rió de lagrimas rojas.

Y por fin hablo.

-Yo… no sabia, no se suponía que esto pasara… no se suponía que tuviera que… ella… le quite la esperanza, le quite la luz… porque… es mi culpa? Es mi culpa? Pude haberle dicho, debí, pero no me atrevía, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que? Ella podría haberlo aceptado… pero no me atrevía a hablar… si ella me viera ahora me lo reprocharía, pero ahora ella nunca volverá a hablar… que miserable soy, ahora y para siempre! Porque su fantasma me acosara el resto de mi vida!… maldito sea el día que nací… porque ahora esta muerta! Y mi alma también desde que le dije… Oh piedad para mi! Si ella mi viera ahora moriría… Maldito! _¡Maldito sea el día que le dije que su hermano estaba muerto!_

Y con un sollozo callo. Aun con los corazones llenos de compasión, no había nada que pudieran decir. Nada en absoluto.

Y con los ojos vacíos de vida, el lloro sobre su tumba… la tumba de quien era su hermana.

ººººº

Muy trágico ¿verdad?

Hace tanto que no subía nada a esta sección y al final les dejo algo trágico. Pero bueno, tenia una onda algo depresiva cuando lo escribí, hace mucho.

Como siempre todavía sigo leyendo fics de YYH, pero ahora me estoy dedicando mas a otra serie nueva, Death Note, si la han oído nombrar, ya cuento con varias historias de esta serie, si quieren pasar a leerse algo.

Otra cosita, un aviso chiquito para los interesados, o que tengan ganas de leer algo nuevo. Se esta organizando un torneo de OCs, el "fic" se titula **"****Torneo de OCs: La Pluma y la Espada****"**, en lo personal me gusta la idea de este torneo, es mas, voy a ser una de las participantes, así que si quieren participar o ir a ver como me va, quien sabe, por ahí en una de esas gano XD, con su apoyo claro, tienen que ir a la profile de Maravillante, o lo buscan con el "Search" en la barra de opciones acá arriba por autor o el titulo, y ya esta. Las inscripciones son hasta el 26 de noviembre del 2008 así que apurence un poquito, jeje.

Pues esto es todo, todavía sigo tratando de terminar con mis fics incompletos, en serio o.ò solo quiero que lo sepan. Y nos vemos.

Ja ne.

Miko.


End file.
